Pacto
by Belle Lune's
Summary: Presa em um calabouço, Kagome conhece Inuyasha. E agora ambos terão que fugir para salvarem suas vidas. Mas, o que ela estava prestes a descobrir poderia colocar em risco o mais puro amor que começava a nascer entre uma humana... E um vampiro.


_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Pacto de Amor" de Lynsay Sands. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

_-_

_-  
_

**Autora:** Belle_Lune.

**Pacto  
**

**-**

**-  
**

_Querida leitora,_

_Você, que leu 'Um Vampiro Domado em meu Coração', vai amar 'Pacto'. Essa é a história de Inuyasha e Kagome. Presa em um calabouço, por negar casar-se com Naraku, Kagome conhece Inuyasha, e agora ambos terão que fugir para salvarem suas vidas. Mas, o que ela não sabia era que Inuyasha era na verdade um vampiro..._

_Boa leitura._

_-  
_

-

Assim que entraram no recinto, Kagome se sentiu desconfortável ao notar que era a única presença feminina. Em breve trouxeram comida e bebida. Tudo parecia transcorrer sem problemas, até que um criado de Naraku entrou no salão e gesticulou para o seu senhor. Ainda que tentasse agir com discrição, o incidente não passou despercebido.

Nesse momento, dois homens entraram no salão. Eles eram altos, fortes, e bastante atraentes. Os dois cavaleiros escolheram uma mesa no canto e, ao sentar, permaneceram em silêncio, fitando os outros ocupantes do salão, como se avaliassem as pessoas e o ambiente.

Havia algo estranho no ar e aparentemente ela não era a única a sentir tal sensação, pois a maneira preocupada como seu irmão Setsu a fitou mostrava que também pressentia algo.

- Se já terminou, creio que é hora de prosseguir viagem - disse ele.

- Sim - concordou Kagome, colocando os talheres de lado.

Naraku não fez menção de protestar e também levantou ao notar que Kagome e o irmão estavam se preparando para partir.

- Espere aqui - instruiu Naraku ao cruzarem a porta do estábulo. - Vou buscar seu cavalo, enquanto seu irmão sela a montaria - ele explicou com um sorriso amigável demais, que fez Kagome desconfiar.

Kagome começou a rever o que acontecera minutos atrás. Negara se casar com Naraku, mesmo mostrando-se educado e cortês, ele não conseguiu esconder sua raiva. Na verdade, Naraku nada lucraria quando se casassem, pois Setsu herdara o castelo e tinha direito sobre todas as propriedades Higurashi desde a morte de seus pais dois anos atrás.

Esperando do lado de fora do estábulo, ela tornou a olhar para fora ao ouvir o ruído da porta da hospedaria abrir. Mesmo com a escuridão da noite era fácil reconhecer os dois homens fortes que vira no salão. De repente, um deles caiu no chão, olhou para o outro homem e viu que ele tinha dificuldade em caminhar, até cair ao lado do outro homem. Kagome olhou aquilo assustada. O que estava acontecendo?

Olhou mais atenta e viu muitos homens cercando-os. Kagome notou que os homens caídos pareciam estar drogados. Ou estavam bêbados? Não. Ele mal haviam entrado no salão. Mais dois homens chegaram no local carregando correntes que pareciam ser de prata, pois eram muito brilhantes. Começaram a amarrar-los.

Kagome ia entrar para avisar o irmão. Mas, ao se virar para o estábulo empalideceu. Viu uma cena que jamais esqueceria. Naraku gravava uma adaga no pescoço de seu irmão, que estava de costas colocando a sela no cavalo. Setsu soltou um gemido de dor e lançou um olhar para a irmã antes de cair no chão. Kagome ainda estava em choque. Não conseguia se mover. Naraku se aproximou, tocando-lhe o braço. Sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Se tivesse aceitado o meu pedido de casamento teria sido melhor para todo mundo. Não acha? - apertou-lhe o braço com força.

- V-Você... M-Meu irmão... - sussurrou as palavras. Naraku sorriu.

- Agora se casará comigo - disse sério.

- Não! - gritou Kagome, tentando se soltar. - Soco...

Ela não conseguiu pedir ajuda, pois Naraku havia dado-lhe um soco na cabeça, fazendo-a perder os sentidos.

A pressão na cabeça fez com que Kagome acordasse.

- Pensei que não fosse acordar mais.

Esquecendo a dor na cabeça, ela abriu os olhos. Assustou-se com a figura diante de si. Naraku ergueu uma tocha. Ela se manteve calada enquanto as memórias aos poucos voltavam, fazendo-a compreender o que passara.

- Você matou meu irmão.

- Você está confusa com os fatos. Foi Inuyasha quem matou seu irmão. E depois lhe golpeou na cabeça.

- Mentiroso! - gritou Kagome. - Assassino!

- Creio que o golpe na cabeça a fez confundir as coisas - falou zombeiro.

- Você me golpeou! - gritou ela. Tentando levantar, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava acorrentada. Virou para Naraku que ria. - O que pensa que está fazendo! Me solte!

- Bem vinda a minha masmorra querida - disse ele segurando seu queixo fortemente.

- Você está louco! - desviou o rosto.

- Isso não é maneira de tratar seu futuro marido - continuou ele fingindo desapontamento.

- Não me casarei com você!

- A escolha é sua - replicou ele, dando os ombros. - Mas, você terá tempo para pensar no meu pedido, querida - falou se levantando e dirigindo-se para a grande e pesada porta. - Ah! - voltou-se para ela como se tivesse se esquecido de falar algo. - É melhor decidir logo. Inuyasha logo terá que se alimentar. Não seria agradável que você estivesse aqui. - riu e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Foi nesse instante que Kagome notou que no outro lado, nas sombras da masmorra, encontrava-se um outro prisioneiro.

Kagome sentou-se com cuidado. As correntes balançaram. Observou melhor e constatou que aquele era um dos homens que havia visto serem capturados, pouco antes de Naraku... De repente, uma súbita tristeza invadiu seu ser. Seu irmão estava morto. Kagome abraçou as pernas e colocou a cabeça entre os braços chorando silenciosamente.

- Ele não merece suas lágrimas.

Kagome abriu os olhos e fitou Inuyasha. A expressão no rosto do rapaz misturava compaixão e ira.

- Se você se entregar à derrota, estará convidando a morte a nos buscar - disse solene.

- Naraku matou meu irmão - falou ela com voz embargada. - Não tenho o direito de chorar?

- Em breve terá tempo para dar vazão à dor - replicou ele. - Agora necessita manter-se forte para enfrentar o que está por vir. Transforme sua dor em força.

Kagome se acalmou com essas palavras. Olhou para ele por um instante.

- Eu me chamo Kagome - ela disse depois de algum tempo.

- Sou Inuyasha.

Kagome lembrou que Naraku falara que Inuyasha precisava comer e presumia que fosse ela própria. Imaginou-se sendo cozinhada em um daqueles caldeirões grandes. Horrorizada, Kagome tentou mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

- Quem era o homem que estava junto com você na hospedaria?

- Ah - replicou ele com um brilho inesperado nos olhos. - Bem que eu estava te reconhecendo. Você também estava lá. Aquele é meu primo.

- Sim. Eu vi quando eles atacaram vocês - lembrou-se dos acontecimentos.

- Porque se recusou a se casar com ele? - perguntou subitamente.

- Sempre achei que tinha algo errado com Naraku - começou Kagome. - Jamais gostei dele e nunca me casaria com alguém que me causasse tamanho repúdio e desconfiança. Entretanto... - ela parou.

- Entretanto? - insistiu Inuyasha.

- Não teria recusado se soubesse que isso salvaria a vida de meu irmão.

- Pelo que vi, Naraku tem mais interesse nas terras e castelo do que em você - falou mau humorado. - E mesmo que você tivesse aceitado ele mataria seu irmão em outra ocasião. Conheço Naraku.

Concordou desanimada.

- Mas, e vocês? Como ele conseguiu capturá-lo?

- Naraku também está interessado no castelo e nas terras de minha família. Somos inimigos territoriais. E como pode ver, não conseguimos mostrar reação ao nos capturarem porque Naraku mandou um criado da estalagem nos drogar.

- Mas, o que faziam aqui? - perguntou ela curiosa.

- Ouvimos rumores que ele estava atrás de nossas terras e viemos investigar - falou suspirando.

- Entendo - sussurrou.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe algo. Muitas vezes brincara com seu irmão de prisioneiros. Ele havia a ensinado como abrir cadeados com pequenos pedaços de ferro. A inocênte brincadeira poderia salvar-lhe a vida naquele momento. Mas, não havia nenhum pedaço de ferro ou metal, nada que pudesse usar.

- Descanse - falou ele.

- Certo - sussurrou bocejando em seguida. Fechou os olhos. Agora só precisava achar um pedaço de metal. E com esse pensamento dormiu.

Acordou assustada ouvindo barulhos de chicotadas. Anciosa, tentou escutar o que aconteceia lá fora. Além das chicotadas podia ouvir bem Naraku chingando e resmungando irritado, enquanto ordenava que seus vasalos desferissem mais chicotadas em quem quer que fosse. Olhou ao redor preocupada e notou que Inuyasha não se encontrava mais ali. Arreglou os olhos. Acuada e sem saber o que fazer, ela permaneceu quieta. Assustada.

Algum tempo depois Kagome ouviu um barulho de algo se quebrando. Em seguida ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. Logo a porta foi escancarada por Naraku. Ele entrou furioso olhando-a. Por um momento Kagome pensou que seria a próxima. Mas, em segundos a cela se encheu de uma dúzia de homens fortes e suados arrastando Inuyasha, acorrentando-o de volta à parede.

As correntes de prata prendiam seu pescoço, pulsos, tornozelos e cintura. Ele tinha os cabelos desgrenhados e úmidos do sangue, que também escorria pelas costas e braços. A roupa rasgada deixava entrever os machucados e marcas das chicotadas.

- Vai me aceitar como esposo? - perguntou Naraku de maneira grosseira.

Kagome queria socá-lo, mas não arriscaria que Inuyasha ganhasse mais chicotadas por sua causa.

- Talvez - foi o que disse.

Mas aquilo não era suficiente para Naraku. Depois de não conseguir arrancar nenhuma palavra de Inuyasha, não estava disposto a enfrentar mais resistência. E furioso resolveu descontar sua ira no prisioneiro. No entanto, um de seus vasalos falou.

- O prisioneiro precisa se alimentar para podermos continuar o interrogatório.

Naraku sorrio maléfico. Olhou para Kagome.

- Tem razão - falou sorrindo. - Desamarrem-na - ordenou.

No momento que seus braços estavam livres, ela tombou para frente como se não tivesse forças para se manter em pé e propositalmente fez o corpo cair de encontro ao homem que a libertara. Quando ele a amparou, Kagome o tocou como se procurasse o equilibriu, mas discretamente introduziu a mão em seu bolso e por sorte encontrou um pedaço de metal, não era muito grande, mas poderia servir. Escondendo rapidamente na manga do vestido, permitiu que o homem a segurasse, enquanto o outro se abaixava para abrir as correntes que prendiam seus tornozelos.

Quando estava liberta, Naraku se aproximou e, com um gesto brusco a fez caminhar com passos trôpegos em direção a Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha teve um dia duro - anunciou segurando-a firme. - E necessita recuperar as forças para continuar sendo interrogado.

Com um puxão, ele a fez se aproximar tanto de Inuyasha que seu rosto tocou o peito do rapaz. Confusa, ela nada disse, apenas ergueu a façe para olhá-lo.

- Você ajudara Inuyasha a recuperar a força - disse Naraku friamente. - Creio que isso vai tirar a palavra "talvez" do seu vocabulário. Aproximem-se - ordenou para seus homens. - Eu não a quero morta, e terão de fazê-lo parar caso ele perca o controle.

Kagome não compreendia e Naraku notou sua confusão.

- Os Taisho se alimentam de sangue humano - esclareceu. - Inuyasha perdeu muito sangue hoje e está fraco. Os vampiros possuiem a capacidade de se recuperar de ferimentos rapidamente, mas necessitam de sangue humano para tal. E ele terá o seu sangue.

Kagome o fitou sem acreditar no que ouvira.

- Pelo que sei vocês preferem a veia jugular. É verdade? - Naraku perguntou sarcástico.

Inuyasha continuou mudo.

- Beba - ordenou Naraku empurrando Kagome. O corpo dela tocava o corpo de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha a fitou e então desceu seus olhos para a pele alva do pescoço. A expressão daquele rosto sofrido refletia um conflito interior. Finalmente, ele virou o rosto.

Sem esperar mais, Naraku segurou o braço de Kagome e num gesto rápido, retirou um punhal que trazia preso ao cinturão e cortou a manga do vestido.

Kagome gemeu ao sentir a lâmina afiada penetrando sua pele. E assustou-se ao ver a quantidade de sangue que escorria pelo seu braço. Segurando-a com mais força, Naraku ergueu-lhe o braço até o rosto de Inuyasha.

- Beba - ele insistiu. Kagome estava a ponto de dizer que era ridículo os rumores sobre vampiros, quando um movimento de Inuyasha chamou sua atenção. Com horror e fascínio simultâneos, ela observou sua boca entreaberta e os dois pontiagudos caninos que se sobressaltavam.

Incrédula, percebeu que ele inspirava seu sangue. Inuyasha começou a abaixar a cabeça em direção ao braço ensanguentado, mas Kagome prendeu a respiração de repente e soltou um soluço. Aquilo pareceu trazer Inuyasha de volta a realidade.

Ele ergueu o rosto fitando-a. Inuyasha sentia, ela estava assustada e com medo. Então, tornou a virar a cabeça, negando beber o sangue.

- Estúpido - rugiu Naraku, mas então deu os ombros empurrando Kagome de volta para um de seus homens. - Prendam-na novamente - virou-se para ambos os prisioneiros. - Quem sabe amanhã ele queira beber e ela aceite de uma vez casar-se comigo. Tenham uma ótima noite - sorriu sarcástico saindo acompanhado de seus homens. A grande porta se fechou, deixando-os na penumbra.

Kagome permaneceu fitando Inuyasha, custando a acreditar no que seus olhos viam e com esperança que Inuyasha abrisse a boca e provasse que ela havia imaginado os caninos. Não era possível os rumores serem verdade.

_Vampiros não existiam!_

Kagome deixou seu corpo cair para o chão imundo da masmorra.

- Você está bem? - indagou Inuyasha assim que seus olhares se cruzaram. Sua voz era fraca e existia um tom de genuína preocupação.

Kagome o fitava sem saber o que dizer.

- Seu pulso - explicou ele quando Kagome não entendeu.

- Ah, não foi nada - sussurrou confusa.

- O corte é profundo - proceguiu Inuyasha incapaz de evitar olhar para aquele sangue que pingava no chão.

- Estou bem - ela disse, tentando ignorar o olhar faminto de seu companheiro de sela. - Precisamos fugir daqui.

- E como acha que isso seria possível - falou com a voz fraca. Estava muito machucado.

Kagome nada respondeu. Retirou o metal de sua manga, que por sorte não estava no braço machucado, e começou a tentar abrir os cadeados.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos tentando ignorar o aroma de sangue fresco, mas era dificil. Ela tinha um ótimo cheiro, e seu sangue também. Suas costas queimavam pelos golpes que recebera. De olhos fechados ele via as imagens da tortura que sofrera e do horror na face de Kagome ao ver seus caninos.

Se fosse um dos homens de Naraku ele não teria medido escrúpulos para amanar sua sede, mas Kagome era diferente.

- Inuyasha? Está acordado? - Kagome interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Continuaria de olhos fechados, e a teria ignorado se não fosse o fato de sua voz ter soado mais perto. Surpreso, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a donzela de joelhos a sua frente.

- Como conseguiu? - indagou incrédulo.

- Isso é uma longa história. Mas, foi meu irmão que me ensinou a abrir cadeados - falou calma.

- Certo - sussurrou supreso, vendo-a liberar seus pulsos. - Por que não tentou isso na noite passada? - reclamou frustado. Quando ela soltou a última corrente Inuyasha desmoronou no chão, fraco. Kagome logo tentou ajudá-lo a se manter em pé, e com certa dificuldade, por ele ser alto e forte, conseguiu fazê-lo encostar na parede atrás de ambos.

- Não tinha nada metálico para usar. Mas, graças aos céus o soldado tinha um ferro no bolso.

- Uhm - murmurou com os olhos fechados. - Você precisa fugir. Não conseguirá me carregar.

- Não deixarei você aqui! - exclamou nervosa.

- Estou fraco. Vá e quando estiver segura, mande avisarem ao meu pai que estou aqui. - disse ele.

- Não! Já falei que não irei deixar você aqui - falou com raiva. Pensou por alguns segundos e então falou. - Beba meu sangue!

- Não - negou.

- Recupere suas forças para irmos embora. Não seja teimoso! - exclamou ela.

- Você que é teimosa.

- Beba, Inuyasha - Falou séria.

Ele esitou por alguns momentos. Estava fraco e não conseguiria ficar em pé, mas não queria colocá-la em risco por sua causa.

Ela o olhava determinada e confiante. Respirando fundo e engolindo a raiva pela teimosia da mulher a sua frente, o bom senso voltou a dominar-lhe, lembrando-se que também era responsável por salvar a ambos daquela situação. Não queria machucá-la.

- Inuyasha? - sussurrou com incerteza.

Ele forçou um sorriso sem esconder a tensão e então a fitou.

- Beije-me - insistiu Inuyasha.

- Mas... - começou Kagome antes de enrubecer e desviar o olhar.

Em vez de repetir o pedido, Inuyasha beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza. Devagar ergueu uma mão e segurou-lhe o rosto. Ela poderia ter escapado se quisesse, pois ele não conseguia prendê-la com força. Mas, pelo contrário, ela retribuiu o beijo.

- Inuyasha - sussurrou quando finalmente seus lábios se separaram. Sua voz estava tremida.

- Sim? - disse custando se controlar para beijá-la novamente.

- Você precisa se alimentar - ela comentou num sussurro.

- Sim - concordou ele antes de descer o rosto para seu pescoço. Depositando um beijo no local ele enterrou os dentes em seus pescoço.

Kagome cerrou os olhos com força. Logo sentiu o corpo estremecer com a lingua ávida em seu pescoço. Confusa por não sentir dor e só prazer. De repente ele afastou a boca e a fitou, a boca entreaberta e os caninos a mostra. Olhava-o fascinada.

- Você precisa de mais sangue - murmurou ela.

- Não pode me oferecer mais sem enfraquecer ou prejudicar a si mesma - também sussurrou.

- Só mais um pouco - insistiu ela.

- Levante-se - falou ele. Ela não compreendeu, mas obedeceu. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, ela perdeu o equilíbriu, sentia-se zonza e teve que se segurar na parede para permanecer em pé.

- Está enfraquecida com o sangue que bebi. Se tomar tudo que necessito acabarei por matá-la.

- Certo. Já consegue caminhar? - Ele se levantou reunindo forças. - Vamos, eu ajudo - Kagome tomou-lhe o braço e passou sobre os próprios ombros para suportar parte do peso e ajudá-lo a caminhar.

Embora cambaleante Inuyasha conseguiu andar. Mas, Kagome sabia que ele estava mais fraco do que aparentava. Apesar do pouco que conversaram na noite anterior, ele se apresentara como um cavaleiro orgulhoso que não admitia fraqueza facilmente. E jamais o faria para uma mulher. Era certo que ele precisava de mais sangue e a única esperança era que ao escapar, pudessem dominar um vasalo de Naraku.

Aproximaram-se da grande porta, Kagome retirou uma das mãos que ajudavam Inuyasha a se manter em pé para poder abrir o cadeado. Assim que o conseguiu, ela abriu lentamente e espiou para ver se não havia ninguém. Nada.

- Aonde leva esta escada? - perguntou assim que sairam da cela.

- Não creio que vamos sair no salão - observou, incerta.

- Espero que não - falou Inuyasha. A cozinha era um lugar movimentado, e não passariam despercebidos.

- Espere enquanto vou averiguar - disse ela.

Inuyasha fez menção de protestar, mas Kagome se desvencilhou garantindo que ele permaneceria em pé e subiu os degraus iluminados por pequenas tochas. Ao alcançar o topo, prendeu a respiração e abriu lentamente a porta de madeira.

Surpresa, ela descobriu que a escada terminaria no recinto onde os guardas dormiam, mas, felizmente, o local estava vazio, a não ser por um deles que roncava num canto. Era o momento certo para escapar. Os guardas deveriam estar comendo.

Pela fresta Kagome notou roupas de soldados, sujas em um canto. Com extremo cuidado Kagome fez sinal para Inuyasha se manter quieto, e entrou no salão, esgueirando-se entre as camas para pegar algumas peças de roupas. Terminada a tarefa, voltou e tornou a descer.

- A escada leva ao dormitório dos guardas - explicou ao se aproximar de Inuyasha. - Mas não há ninguém por perto, somente um homem adormecido - assegurou passando algumas peças de roupa para ele. - Consegui alguns uniformes.

Inuyasha fez uma careta ao aceitar as roupas, pois fediam como se nunca tivessem sido lavadas. Virou-se e começou a tirar a roupa. Kagome, embaraçada, tornou a entrar na cela para tirar o vestido e colocar o uniforme. Ao voltar, Inuyasha já estava vestido com as roupas sujas. Ao vê-la, Inuyasha sorriu fracamente, mas então suspirou desanimado.

- O que foi? - perguntou Kagome inocentemente.

- Você é linda demais para se passar por homem. Seremos reconhecidos imediatamente.

Kagome mordeu o lábio com o elogio e então sorriu. Sem esitar, ela se aproximou de uma tocha que havia se apagado. Passou os dedos pelo carvão e óleo que estavam na superfície e esfregou-os em seu rosto, e fitou-o com olhar interrogativo.

- Assim está melhor - Inuyasha disse, sem deixar de sorrir.

Aliviada, ela voltou a ampará-lo, ajudando-o a andar e subir a escada. Temia que os homens tivessem terminado o que quer que estivessem fazendo. Entretanto, a sorte parecia acompanhá-los, pois o guarda continuava dormindo e sozinho no quarto. Começaram a passar silenciosamente pelas camas, quando de repente Kagome parou. Inuyasha a fitou.

- Você precisa beber mais sangue - ela sentenciou.

- É arriscado demais - ele retrucou.

Assim que saíram para o exterior, o sol havia se posto. Estava escuro o suficiente para não reconhecê-los. Havia uns soldados perto de uma porta, neste momento alguém chamou do lado de dentro e os homens entraram.

- Agora - falou Inuyasha. - Temos de ser rápidos.

Eles se esgueiraram à parede, em pouco tempo chegaram ao final da construção, saindo de visão dos guardas, que voltavam para o dormitório.

- Onde ficam os estábulos?! - questionou nervoso. Naquele instante, como que por ajuda divina, podiam ouvir um barulho de cavalos em uma cabana, seguindo a noroeste. Sorriu para a mulher ao seu lado. - Vamos.

- Fique aqui - falou quando chegaram perto do estábulo.

Inuyasha se apoiou em uma árvore e aguardou.

- Tenha cuidado - falou.

- Tomarei - ela sorriu, sumindo dentro do grande estábulo.

Minutos mais tarde, Kagome voltou, trazendo seu cavalo, que havia sido capturada por Naraku. Aproximou-se de Inuyasha e sussurrou.

- Temos que nos apressar. Eles podem descobrir que escapamos a qualquer momento.

Inuyasha concordou e com a ajuda de Kagome subiu no cavalo, com certa dificuldade. Ao subir, Kagome tomou as rédeas e começou a conduzir o cavalo para longe do pátio e em direção a entrada do castelo.

Em pouco tempo eles se aproximaram do grande portão. Atravessaram cautelosamente a entrada. A uma certa distância Kagome colocou o cavalo para galopar mais de pressa, mas sem atrair a atenção de todos com os galopes do cavalo.

Inuyasha se curvou sobre Kagome. Fora preciso uma força de vontade sobrenatural para se manter ereto no cavalo enquanto cruzavam o portão, mas agora a fraqueza o dominava. Kagome procurava algum lugar em que pudessem parar para ele se recuperar.

- Não consiguirei manter-me na sela por muito tempo - murmurou ele de encontro ao seu ouvido. - Será que não há uma caverna por aqui para nos abrigarmos? teremos que estar fora do alcance do sol quando amanhecer.

Kagome lembrou-se das lendas que diziam que vampiros não suportavam a luz do dia. Seguiram cavalgando por mais uma hora, até que Kagome avistou uma caverna. Conduziu o cavalo até lá. Inuyasha estava muito fraco, não conseguia se manter sentado.

Apressando-se, entrou com o cavalo até a metade da escura caverna. O animal relinchou e deu alguns passos para trás. Com delicadeza Kagome conseguiu acalmá-lo. Desmontou e em seguida tentou ajudar Inuyasha a desmontar, mas ele era muito pesado e grande, o que ocasionou na queda de ambos. Kagome caiu em baixo do vampiro e Inuyasha gemeu quando sentiu as dores no corpo aumentarem ainda mais com a queda.

Kagome o virou com muita delicadeza, tentando não machucá-lo mais. Pedindo desculpas ela ajudou-o a se sentar, encostado-o à parede da caverna. Inuyasha respirava pesadamente, parecia ressonar. Kagome sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou para fora, vendo a chuva que começava a cair, ollhou mais uma vez para ele e então fechou os olhos, adormecendo logo em seguida.

-

-

O repentino ruído de uma gargalhada a fez acordar assustada. Arregalou os olhos. Kagome decidiu que era melhor ficar quieta no escuro. Quando os minutos passaram e nada acontecera, Kagome voltou a respirar aliviada. Ela notou que Inuyasha a abraçara durante a noite. Olhou para ele que ainda dormia, desvencilhou suavemente dos braços e se levantou.

Preocupada com os ruídos, levantou-se e caminhou em silêncio até a entrada da caverna. Ela não avistou ninguém e já voltava para dentro quando ouviu uma gargalhada. Com extremo cuidado, avançou alguns passos e, ao olhar para a esquerda, viu três soldados a cavalo se afastando devagar.

- Não imagina a cara que ele fez ao ver a cela vazia - falou um deles, os outros dois riram. - Mas a fúria que tomou conta do lorde não foi nada engraçada.

- Cabeças vão rolar se não acharmos os dois fugitivos - falou o outro.

- Mas é tarde, vamos acampar atrás daquela colina - falou o terceiro.

Os outros dois apenas concordaram e seguiram para longe.

Observando-os desaparecer no bosque, Kagome suspirou e fitou o céu, a chuva havia parado. Olhou para Inuyasha e depois saiu correndo para o bosque, seguindo por onde os soldados haviam sumido.

-

-

Inuyasha se moveu e esticou os braços como se sentisse falta de um corpo ao seu lado e o procurasse. Abriu os olhos de súbito, olhou para a escura caverna em que estava, estava habituado a dormir em lugares escuros, não achou estranho. O que o incomodou foi não encontrar Kagome.

_Ela me deixou para trás._

Pensou ele, sentindo-se sozinho. Não deveria se surpreender, ele a estava atrasando e, somente fugiram juntos porque Kagome acreditou necessitar de sua ajuda, além do mais, ele era um vampiro. Concerteza ela ficara traumatizada com a cena que havia presenciado no calabouço, concluiu ele.

Olhou ao redor, precisava de sangue com urgência. Mas não conseguia se movimentar, ficaria ali ate morrer de inanição, ou tentaria encontrar alimento. Lembrou-se do primo que também havia sido capturado, mas fora mandado por Naraku para o castelo de Heinold, entregue ao seu inimigo, assim como ele havia sido capturado por Naraku.

Precisava se alimentar, voltar para o castelo e juntar seus homens para salvar o primo. Determinado, Inuyasha se ergueu com esforço. O sangue de Kagome o ajudara em parte, mas só o suficiente para chegar até ali, pois havia bebido pouco sangue.

Fora ela quem o libertara, reconheceu lembrando dos acontecimentos. E agora sentia sua ausência. Inuyasha começou a caminhar para a entrada com dificuldade. Subitamente, ouviu barulhos vindos do lado de fora da caverna. O ruído parou, mas recomeçou em seguida. Ele se encostou à parede mantendo os olhos na entrada.

Para sua surpresa, foi Kagome quem apareceu inclinada de costas, arrastando algo. Fraco, Inuyasha começou a caminhar em sua direção, apoiando a mão na parede para não perder o equilíbriu.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou alarmado ao se aproximar e ver ela arrastando um soldado desmaiado.

- Ah! - exclamou ela endireitando as costas e tentando sorrir. - Trouxe alimento para você - explicou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Alimento para mim? - Inuyasha falou estupefado e incrédulo. - Como... Como...?

- Bem - começou ela. - Eu segui três guardas, e bem, um deles precisava... - ela enrubeceu. - Bem, você sabe, fazer o que todo mundo faz e... Eu estava em cima de uma árvore e pulei. Consegui acerta-lo na cabeça - encarou Inuyasha. - Por que está me olhando assim? - perguntou inocente.

Inuyasha recostou as costas contra a pedra deixando escapar um sorriso. De que maneira poderia fitá-la? Ele pensou que havia sido abandonado e, pelo contrário, ela fora buscar sua sobrevivência. Inuyasha estava atônico, e não conseguiu evitar a felicidade que invadiu seu coração. Aquela mulher era a fonte de luz daquela caverna.

- Está se sentindo bem? - perguntou Kagome, tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Sim - assegurou ele, sorrindo ainda mais. Ficou sério de repente. - Pensei que tivesse ficado horrorizada ao saber que sou um monstro e que só me quisesse por perto para ajudá-la na fuga - ele falou olhando-a. - Como foi você que me libertou, achei que aproveitou a primeira oportunidade para me abandonar. - disse sincero.

Kagome o fitou nos olhos, antes de responder.

- Apesar se suas características, não o considero tão monstro como Naraku - disse com determinação. - Além disso, mesmo que eu tenha ajudado muito até agora, sua companhia me deu força.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Bem, agora alimente-se - falou ela, sentando-se no chão. Inuyasha a fitou mais uma vez, antes de virar-se para o homem caído. Inuyasha aproximou a boca do pescoço do soldado, entretanto, Kagome tossiu, chamando sua atenção.

- Não vai matá-lo, vai? - perguntou ela num sussurro. Inuyasha voltou seus olhos para ela.

- Não o matarei se não quiser - respondeu murmurando.

- Ele não tem culpa de trabalhar para Naraku - olhou para o homem caído.

- Não sugarei tanto sangue a ponto de matá-lo, fique tranquila - assegurou ele. - Você precisa descansar - disse ele de repente. - Deve estar com fome também.

- Achei algumas amoras no bosque, vou comê-las enquanto você...

Sem terminar a frase, Kagome virou-se para comer as amoras. Não mataria sua fome, mas já seria alguma coisa. Inuyasha viu que ela não estava mais olhando e então voltou-se para o homem. Posicionando-se de maneira a ficar de costas para Kagome, bloqueando-lhe a visão, ele finalmente saciou sua sede. Depois de alguns minutos, Inuyasha sentou-se no chão e cerrou os olhos sentindo o sangue ingerido se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Não demorou muito para sentir-se melhor. Alimentado e aliviado, seu corpo começava a se regenerar.

O alívio, contudo, logo deu lugar a um sentimento de perturbação. A fraqueza e dependência não faziam parte de seu cotidiano.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Kagome.

- Bem melhor - assegurou ele. Inclinou-se e agarrou a túnica do soldado erguendo-o facilmente do chão. - Vou levá-lo de volta. Não demorarei muito.

Assim dizendo, jogou o corpo inerte sobre o ombro e saiu. Alguns minutos caminhando pela floresta, uma idéia lhe veio à mente, os outros homens não deveriam estar longe e necessitava beber mais sangue para se recuperar totalmente. Seguiu determinado pela floresta.

-

-

Apesar de ter comido uma quantidade razoável de amoras, Kagome sentia seu estômago roncar. De repente Inuyasha surgiu a sua frente, assustando-a.

- Desculpe, não pretendia assustá-la - ele lhe ofereceu um pedaço grande de carne. - Consegui isso aonde os soldados estavam acampados, eles estavam prestes a jantar.

- Você disse que eles estavam acampados?

- Ainda estão - explicou compreendendo os temores de Kagome. - Não se preocupe. Estão vivos, mas adormecidos, precisei de mais sangue.

- Ah - murmurou ela aliviada. Sua atenção voltou-se para o coelho assado. - Parece ótimo. Estou morrendo de fome.

- O aroma está bom - concordou entregando-lhe a carne e sorrindo. - Você poderá comer enquanto seguimos viagem. Venha.

Com a boca salivando Kagome aceitou de bom agrado a mão estendida. Inuyasha assobiou e o cavalo de Kagome, que pastava tranquilamente perto dali, atendeu ao pedido e veio ao encontro do casal.

Após subir agilmente, Inuyasha agarrou-a pela cintura levando-a à sela. Segurou sua cintura firme e começou a guiar o cavalo para dentro da floresta.

- Você não quer comer um pouco? - perguntou olhando-o e mastigando uma pequena porção.

- Não, obrigado. Estou satisfeito - sorriu de lado.

- Você não come comida de humanos? - perguntou tomada pela curiosidade.

Inuyasha soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Como sim. Eles prepararam dois coelhos, um eu comi, o outro trouxe para você. Fique tranquila.

Kagome sorriu e voltou a se deliciar com a comida. Recostou-se ao forte peito do vampiro. Sua vida mudara tanto nos últimos três dias. A uma semana atrás andava livremente pelas ruas dos vilarejos, sem precisar fugir e se esconder de quem quer que fosse. Levava uma vida tranquila e sem preocupações. Talvez a única fosse o fato de talvez ser submetida a um casamento arranjado, que com toda certeza ocorreria futuramente.

Divertia-se todos os dias na companhia do irmão, que além do parentesco, era seu melhor e único amigo.

A recordação lhe trouxe uma profunda tristeza. Inuyasha pareceu notar a súbita mudança, pois apertou-a mais junto ao peito, como se para confortá-la.

- Tenho que libertar meu primo - falou tentando mudar de assunto. - Mas, antes a levarei para casa.

Kagome estava prestes a contrariá-lo quando surgiram quatro soldados grandalhões em meio a uma clareira. Através da luz da lua pode notar que eles sorriam maliciosamente. Sentiu Inuyasha apertá-la mais contra o peito e começar a rosnar.

- Uou! Olha que belezura temos aqui - zombou o soldado mais alto. - E está acompanhada por seu cão de guarda.

Os outros três homens apenas riram com sarcásmo.

- Inuyasha - sussurrou ela temerosa.

E antes que pudesse chamá-lo novamente, ele já havia saltado do cavalo. Kagome se assustou quando em menos de meio segundo os quatro ladrões travavam uma batalha com Inuyasha, que lutava habilidosamente, e parecia estar ganhando já que era o único que não estava ferido, apesar de não possuir nenhuma arma.

Kagome podia ver claramente as garras do vampiro saltadas e seus caninos a mostra enquanto soltava vários rosnados assustadores. Estava tão concentrada na luta que não notou um quinto homem montar em seu cavalo e agarrá-la pela cintura.

Soltou um grito de desespero. E viu quando Inuyasha olhou espantado para sua direção. Tentou se soltar, mas o aperto era muito forte e chegava a doer. Inuyasha pareceu ficar com mais raiva ainda e começou a ferir mais gravemente os homens que o rodiavam.

O grandalhão que agarrava Kagome segurou as rédeas do cavalo e começou a cavalgar, entrando na floresta mais densa para o desespero da garota.

Após derrubar o último homem, Inuyasha olhou ao redor e começou a correr em direção aonde o ladrão havia levado Kagome.

-

-

Tentava a todo custo se soltar, mas não adiantava.

- Fique quietinha sua vagabunda! - exclamou o soldado apertando-a, enquanto conduzia o cavalo para uma decida íngreme. O cavalo acabou escorregando e ambos caíram na grama úmida. Kagome se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e começou a correr.

- Volte aqui desgraçada! - ela não parou, correndo o máximo que conseguia. Só que em instantes o soldado a alcançou, jogando-se sobre ela.

Ela começou a se debater e gritar. O homem desferiu um golpe em seu rosto, deixando-a tonta.

- Se acalmou vadia? - ele ergueu-a de qualquer jeito nos braços e começou a tentar escalar a íngreme subida. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu chegar no topo. Mas nesse momento Kagome arrancou a faca que esatava presa no cinto dele e acertou-o nas costas.

Com um hurro de dor ele a atirou no chão. Kagome caiu perto do barranco e gemeu com o impacto.

- Você me cortou - ele aproximou-se cambaleante devido ao ferimento. - Eu vou matá-la! - gritou.

Kagome agarrou firme a faca nas mãos e tentou atacá-lo novamente, só que dessa vez ele a segurou pelos braços. Ela deu um passo vacilante para trás e ele a seguiu, ela perdeu o equilíbriu e acabou caíndo na decida.

Ele aproximou-se mais e a viu caída lá em baixo, sorriu.

- Bem feito. Agora apodreça ai em baixo vadia - ele se rastejou até o cavalo que relinchava. - Pare quieto seu desgraçado!

Ele não teve tempo de montar na sela, pois foi arremeçado fortemente contra o chão. Olhou assustado para o lado e viu a sombra de um homem se aproximando perigosamente.

- Você machucou ela - ele sussurrou em meio a rosnados. - Maldito!

Inuyasha se jogou contra o homem e começou a desferir golpes em seu rosto. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço e levantou-o do chão.

- E-eu... De-desgra... çado - sussurrou fraco.

- Então você ainda tem dentes pra falar? - a voz era fria e sombria. Inuyasha atirou-o no chão e chutou-o. Dominado pela fúria e, como um lobo faminto que abocanha a presa com uma mordida certeira e fatal, ele enterrou os dentes no pescoço do homem. Normalmente, ele não se alimentava dessa maneira e usava seus poderes para fazer a vítima não sentir dor. Mas, ao sentir o cheiro do sangue de Kagome ele não se conteve e mordeu com força.

Após deixar o homem inconciênte, Inuyasha levantou-se e olhou ao redor procurando a direção do cheiro de sangue da mulher. O cavalo correu para o barranco e começou a bater as patas dianteiras fortemente no chão. Sem demora Inuyasha aproximou-se e avistou o corpo de Kagome caído inconciente.

Soltando um rosnado saltou e parou ao lado da jovem mulher.

- Kagome - chamou-a docemente, agachando-se para poder pegá-la no colo.

Ao virá-la para cima, assustou-se com a quantidade de sangue abaixo de seus seios. Notou que ali jazia cravada em seu peito uma adaga.

- Kagome! - gritou.

_Continua..._

_

**Nota da autora:** _Olá! Quanto tempo meus amores! Cá estou eu com mais uma história. Espero que tenham gostado. Essa será curta e só terá dois capítulos. Em breve o novo capítulo de "Os homens da casa"._

_Beijos,_

_Bell's._


End file.
